Trina
|likes = Bot-fighting Winning Stealing Hacking bots |occupation = Bot-Fighter Thief |status = Unknown |affiliations = Obake (formerly) Krei Tech (undercover) Buddy Guardians |family = Obake (creator/"father") Noodle Burger Boy ("brother") |friends = Hiro Hamada (formerly) |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"The Bot-Fighter" |voice actor = Christy Carlson Romano}} Trina is a character in Big Hero 6: The Series. On the outside, she appears to be a normal teenage girl, but in reality, she is an android created by Obake, whom she refers to as "father." After Obake's demise, Trina and Noodle Burger Boy enacted their own plans in order to keep Obake's legacy alive. Background In order to try luring Hiro to his side, Obake created Trina and sent her out to pose as a bot fighter after discovering Hiro's past when he was into bot fights. Trina created her own bot which she used to hack other competitors' bots and control them so she could steal money and jewelry to gain Big Hero 6's attention (and by extent, Hiro's), although she also framed the bot's owners, and was smart enough to utilize the ones that Mr. Yama had also fought, thus making it seem as if he was the thief. Appearance Trina has the appearance of a teenage girl, slightly taller than Hiro. In her human form, she has fair skin, back-length auburn hair and light blue eyes, matching Obake's. She dresses in a purple beanie, a pink short-sleeved shirt, and grey ankle-length jeans with stars, and she wears a pair of dark purple and white shoes. She also wears black, fingerless gloves. She can open certain parts of her body and reveal the real robotic parts beneath her "skin". After the fall of Obake, Trina built herself a new body from scratch to pose a threat against Big Hero 6. This body, although humanoid, is completely mechanical and much stronger than her previous form. She has purple trimming and circuitry across her body. Her legs are thickened with two prongs at the base. Her arms both contain four claws and shoulder pads, but the right is a blue hefty left arm with a gray shoulder pad while the left is green and thin with a black shoulder pad. Trina's head controls the body, although it is encased in a glass dome and her hair has been cut down to a mohawk. Later, Trina built a third human body based on Obake: she wore a black high-collared coat with a red handkerchief, a gray turtleneck shirt, dark pants, and dark boots. She also had her mohawk styled to the side and gave it a red streak. Personality Trina had the personality of a teenager, one that is snarky, impatient, and rebellious. Though she is controlled and commanded by Obake, Trina has free will can act on her own so as long as she obeys her father. She shares Obake's amoral nature, but her individuality compels her to partake in bot fights and steal for the thrill of it. This went against Obake's orders even though she is very loyal to her father. Like Obake, she is also smart and manipulative—as she was capable of making Hiro believe Yama was behind the attacks and thefts which she had caused. Trina could gain the sympathy of Hiro, as they were both young geniuses who were underestimated by older figures. Trina also tried to attract Hiro by praising him in different ways, such as telling him he was a bot-fighter legend and everyone knew him, as well as kissing his cheek after he had clearly shown interest in her and she gave him a thumbs up after his rematch against Yama. However, this was a means to deceive and distract him from her real intentions. Obake's defeat caused Trina's personality to take a dark turn. Believing that it was because of Hiro and Big Hero 6 that Obake was killed, Trina grew bitter and violent over her father's "death", and her desire to avenge him became her goal. Additionally, she reasoned that she survived to continue Obake's "legacy"; Trina adopted Obake's behavior and appearance to reflect this, including his ambitions of destroying San Fransokyo. Her wish to carry Obake's memory also led Trina to discard her cocky personality in favor of being composed and assured, even addressing Hiro with formal mannerisms like Obake. Trina also developed a haughty view of robot superiority and extreme prejudice to humans. Due to this, Trina does not hesitate to put innocent humans in harm's way and even attempted to as a means of distracting the team during her revolution. Unlike Obake, Trina envisioned San Fransokyo under the rule of the machines rather than intellectual minds. In addition to this, Trina's attitude was more friendly toward Noodle Burger Boy; the two adopted a sibling relationship, with Trina calling Noodle Burger Boy "little brother" and Noodle calling her "big sis". Though Hiro believed this was weird, she reminded him about how close he and Baymax were. Powers and Abilities *'Hologram projection:' Trina can record things she sees and project them as holograms. *'Detachment:' Trina can detach her head from her body and control it from a distance. *'Superhuman strength:' After receiving a new body, Trina's strength increased dramatically. She is powerful enough to kick through hardened substances made by Honey Lemon's chem-balls or smash into the ground to create shockwaves. She could also smash through a brick wall with one punch. *'Enhanced durability:' Trina's second body is quite durable, as it sustained a hit from Go Go Tomago's discs without a scratch. History Season 1 When Big Hero 6 found out about bot heists happening in San Fransokyo and were unable to stop them, Hiro began remembering his days as a bot fighter and used this as an excuse to attend one, claiming he was gonna do it to find out who was behind them. He then went to Yama's office, where he first met Trina while she had a match against Gus. Hiro immediately has a crush on her when she walked by and she helped him hide from Yama afterward she told Hiro that he was a bot-fighter legend and every bot-fighter knew him until he quit and "became a loser". Hiro then told her he was making a comeback to the fights. Hiro took an interest in Trina's bot and asked how she learned to build a bot, to which she replied that she taught herself by watching and learning. Hiro then helps upgrade her bot and next night, Trina defeats Saw Bot with the help of these upgrades. Seeing Trina fight caused Hiro to miss the feeling of being a bot-fighter, so he went back to enter the competition himself, and the Ringleader allowed him to fight despite Yama having forbidden him from returning after their last bot fight. The ringleader told him that his first match would be against Trina, but before the fight could begin, the police broke into the place and everyone else escaped right away except for Hiro, who was arrested again for a little while until Aunt Cass bailed him out of prison. Though Hiro was grounded for this, he decided to return with a new plan to bot-fight Yama while his teammates "obtained evidence" about Yama being the thief. Hiro then had a re-match and defeated Trina, which made her believe that Hiro allowed himself to be taken by the police only to upgrade Megabot. Still, she was impressed by giving him a friendly punch on the arm and she also kissed his cheek, which made him blush. Hiro next faced other bots until it was his turn to fight Yama, who had a reconstructed Little Yama. Hiro texted his friends to go to Yama's office, while he defeated Yama by using almost the same method he did first time. Trina watched the fight and then she gave Hiro a thumbs up after he won. However, his friends searched Yama's office but did not find anything incriminating him, thus Hiro realized the only other person who could've caused the thefts was Trina as she had fought the same bots as Yama. Hiro went to confront her by telling her that he knew about the bots and that she was the thief he is trying to convince her to leave bot fights by mentioning that his brother had helped him through it. Trina however refused, and instead activated all of her hacked bots (including Megabot) to form a larger bot which attacked Hiro and his friends by distracting them while she escaped. Upon destroying the robot, the team went back to Lucky Cat Café, where Hiro told them he had decided to leave bot fights for good, mentioning how he could have ended like Trina if his friends and family hadn't helped him. On the other hand, Trina returns to her "father", but he tells her that collecting trinkets was a waste of time, instead he asks her to show him something useful. Trina then opens up her face which reveals her true robotic appearance and projects a hologram of Hiro talking about Tadashi. Obake then proceeds to shut down Trina and tells her it is time to move forward. While Obake continued with his plan, she remained inactive and later had a minor role in "Countdown to Catastrophe" after the Obake-reprogrammed Baymax dragged Hiro to Obake's lair. Hiro saw Trina's head detached from her body and she calmly greeted him, teasing how he didn't know she was a robot. When Obake's plan was foiled and his base was destroyed, Trina ended up inside a box seemingly unharmed. Season 2 She returns in the first episode, "Internabout". After Noodle Burger Boy managed to return to land from the base's destruction, he finds Trina with her head still detached. However, Noodle Burger Boy's circuits were damaged and instead of helping her go back to normal, he wants to go "home" and be repaired. With Noodle Burger Boy leaving, Trina begins to upgrade herself in a much bigger and less humanoid body. Days later with her new appearance, she starts looking for her "brother" and confronts Go Go, Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon at Krei Tech, having followed a trail of footprints left by Noodle Burger Boy and beating the team easily. She then finds out Noodle Burger Boy had taken Hiro, Baymax and Alistair Krei to a Noodle Burger factory in order to force Hiro to repair him. Trina crashes the place right as she sees Hiro trying to remove Obake's control chip from Noodle Burger Boy, which causes Hiro to look at her shocked and weirded out due to her calling Noodle Burger Boy her "brother". Instead of fighting both robots, Hiro throws a magnet which gets both of them stuck to a wall while he saved Krei. Once Krei is safe however, they see Trina and Noodle Burger Boy had escaped already. Following this, Trina goes into hiding at an abandoned warehouse. Having become obsessed with her father's legacy, Trina salvages the Obake chip from the remnants of Obake's hideout and replicates the chip to avenge Obake. After convincing Krei into hiring her and subsequently appointing her to head of her own department, Trina builds the Buddy Guardians en masse to meet Chief Cruz's demand for better robots in the San Fransokyo Police Department. Secretly, however, she passes the mass-produced Obake chips inserted into the robots disguised as programming chips, modified to give her control of the robots. Trina also changes her hair and creates a third robotic body with clothes to look more like Obake, but more adult-like. In "Legacies", Hiro finds Trina in her warehouse and at the same time the truth behind the Buddy Guardians. Trina affirms she blames him for Obake's apparent death and seeks to recreate Obake's dream of destroying San Fransokyo, but with the added twist of replacing humanity with robots with herself as their leader. However her plans are foiled when her talk about Obake' legacy inspired Hiro to keep Tadashi's legacy alive instead and mass produced Baymax's healthcare chip and with the help of neurotransmitter controlled army of Megabots, replace the copies of Obake's chip in the Buddy Guardians so they behave like Baymax and help people. Trivia *Trina shares the same eye color with Obake, hinting at their ties. *Trina is the second character Christy Carlson Romano voices in a series created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, who were the creative team behind Kim Possible, where Christy Carlson Romano played the leading role. *Throughout most of her appearances, she only addresses Hiro by his last name. She calls him "Hiro" for the first time in "Countdown to Catastrophe". *In the series intro for Season 2, Trina replaces the Mad Jacks in the villain hexagons. Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Bot Fighters Category:Villains